


Telephonic Disruptions

by DefInitelyCanActuallyRead



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Phone Call, Smut, god fucking dammit this fandom will be the death of me, had to happen eventually right, thanks hhike its called a snootboopfic from now on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead/pseuds/DefInitelyCanActuallyRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What better timing is there for everyone ever to ask stuff of you than the worst possible times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, wow...”

Nick Wilde had a stressful week. A jewelry store robbery by a gang of mice, a hostage-rescue operation, and an injured partner had really taken their toll on the otherwise perfectly calm and collected fox. He had always known that being an officer was not supposed to be a happy job all the time, but he didn't expect it to get that bad. But after effort, comes comfort.

And _oooh boy did he need comfort_.

“I take it... you're feeling... better...?” he said, panting, with a smirk on his face.

There was a popping sound, and a gasp.

“Never felt better.” Judy said.

Pushing her limits further than anyone could ever expect, by becoming the first ever bunny police officer in the history of the ZPD, and managing to convert a sly, shifty, untrustworthy, conman fox into one of the most respected and popular officers in the city contributed to Judy Hopps' reputation as one tough, but charitable bunny. _And also the cutest damn officer ever_.

So, when her partner went through hard times, she'd always be ready to help him... in any way she could.

“Carrots... you're way too nice to me...” 

Another popping sound.

“Ah, shush, you big dumb fox. Just let this happen, and relax.”

Much to Nick's satisfaction, that included giving him the best blowjob he'd had in a long time.

He let out a long contented sigh. 

“Oh, god... Carrots...”

Nick's excitement managed to overcome his exhaustion, and he lifted an arm to put a paw on Judy's head, as it bobbed up and down along his fleshy rod.

“Mmmh...” was the only response Judy managed to produce.

Suddenly, they both froze, eyes wide, as a familiar tune started playing...

Nick's phone had started ringing.

“Fuck. It's Bogo.” he said.

He glanced at Judy, who only half-closed her eyes, maitaining eye contact, before resuming her act. If she didn't have her mouth literally full of dick, she probably would have smirked. Nick took a deep breath.

“Challenge accepted, you sly bunny.”

He answered his phone.

“Sir?” he said.  
“ _Wilde, did you take the Lemming Brothers file with you?_ ”

Nick had to hold in a gasp, as Judy decided to speed up. _Not fair!_ , he mouthed.

“Yes, sir. I thought it would be profitable fffor everyone if I took it with me, so I could work on it tomorrow.”

Nick's intense pleasure was starting to break through his calm and collected facade.

“ _Appreciated, but remember to inform me or Clawhauser next time._ ” Bogo didn't seem to notice.  
“My sincerest apologies, Sir.” he said, quickly.  
“ _Keep your sarcasm to yourself, Wilde._ ”

There was a short pause, during which Nick did his best to breathe as quietly as he could through the immense pleasure.

“ _...Is everything alright, Wilde?_ ”

Nick's eyes widened in panic.

“Y-Yes, sir, no problem.”

Another short pause, after which Bogo huffed through the phone.

“ _Very well. Enjoy your day off, Wilde._ ”  
“See you Sundaaay, Chiefffff...!” he hung up. “...ffffFFUCK!!” 

Judy had pushed her head all the way down to Nick's knot. He threw his phone aside, and put both his paws behind her head, as his seed shot down Judy's throat.

“Holy shiiit...” he moaned through clenched teeth.

Nick's view of sex worked around two major concepts: blowjobs are the best, because there's no such thing as oral knotting. It's too dangerous for both parties. And if there is anything better than a blowjob, it has to be deepthroating.

As Judy pulled her head back and gasped, breathing hard, Nick rubbed his forehead, before glaring at Judy.

“What the fuck, Carrots?! No warning, fine. But on the phone with the fucking Chief?! **You want me to lose my job?!** ”  
“You accepted the challenge, remember?” she said, licking her lips, with a smirk.

Nick only stared at the bunny who had clearly cornered him, in a corner he himself ran into.

“I'll get you back for that.” he said, pointing an accusating finger at her.  
“Don't point that finger at me, unless you intend to use it.” she said, smirk not faltering.  
“You are getting your little fuzzy-wuzzy bunny butt spanked so hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming when I feel like writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Nick...”

Among the things her relationship with Nick had taught this little bunny, there was definitely the fact that canine tongues were the best. Not too rough, not too long... Juuuust right. And Nick Wilde had always been a pro at using his. Both literally and figuratively. 

There was a smacking sound.

“How do you like getting eaten alive, Carrots?”  
“It's the beeest, don't stop...”

Nick chuckled. He massaged his partner's naked butt, squeezing it, kneading it...

“Your butt is seriously the cutest, though.”  
“Niiiick, come oooon...” she practically begged for more.  
“Alright, alright, you hungry bunny.” 

After a few more minutes of expertly pleasuring who he liked to call _his_ bunny, he pulled out.

“I can't resist anymore.”

He stood up.

“Oh, god, Nick, yes...” Judy panted, wriggling her butt in excitement.

Nick took off his boxers, and the sight of his raging erection made Judy shudder in anticipation.

“Are you ready for this?” he said, positioning himself behind her.  
“Yes, yes, yes... Come on!”  
“Then here I go.” 

He slowly started pushing his way in...

“Oh, god...”

Deeper, and deeper.

“Niick...”

Until he was knot deep.

“Don't...”

He stopped.

“Something wrong?” he said, worried.  
“No, just... don't knot... do the big ones... not the quick, little ones... not this time...” she said, panting, with approximative paw gestures.

Nick smirked.

“Yes, Officer Hungry.”

He started slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

The first couple of times, they had been plagued with thoughts of what the world would think if they knew that a fox and a rabbit decided to mate.

Then they realized they didn't care.

 

“Wow, Carrots...”

“Oh god, Nick!” Judy's moans got louder as Nick picked up in speed.

And then.

They both froze, as Gazelle's voice filled the room...

This time, it was Judy's phone that rang. She reached for it with a shaking arm... Then her eyes widened.

“It's my mom.”

Nick's eyes widened as well. Then he smirked.

“Pick up.” he said.  
“What?!” she said, turning her head to face him.  
“It's payback time...” he leaned to whisper in her ear. “... _beeyetch_.”  
“Nick, come on, you're fu--”  
“Do it!” he said, giving her a spank.  
“OW!” 

She glared at him. His eyebrows twitched up and down. She huffed, then cleared her throat.

“Hey mom...!” she said, trying and failing to hide the pleasure from her voice, as Nick resumed his rocking movement.  
“ _Hi Judy! How are you doin', honeybunny?_ ” Bonnie said in her usual cheerful voice.  
“Great!”  
“ _Did you have a nice day on the force?_ ”  
“Yep!”  
“ _Wonderful! Listen, do you have a minute?_ ”

Judy turned to look at Nick, whose only response was to stick out his tongue.

“...Yeah, what is it?” Judy said.  
“ _Your father and I can't figure out how this new decoder works, we can't turn it on._ ”  
“Oooooh~ boy.” Judy replied, camouflaging her moan as an exaggerated exclamation.

Nick snorted.

“Well, are you sure it's... plugged in right?”

Behind her, Nick sneered.

“ _Well yes, but I can try to plug it in again_.”

She heard the fox spit, and felt something on her--

She whirled around, eyes wide. He was poking at the... other one. She looked at him, and mouthed _Nononono_ , but Nick didn't back down.

“ _Wait... Out, and... back in!_ ”  
“Mmmphhh!” Judy tried her best to hold in a massive curse, as Nick gave a quick simultaneous thrust.

She turned to face him, and he smirked. She flipped him the bird.

“ _...Judy?_ ”  
“Yeah, I'm here... Any change?”  
“ _Hang on... Nope, still not turning on._ ”  
“Is is plugged in... right... in the power outlet?” Judy said, starting to have a lot of trouble concealing the adrenaline rush.  
“ _Yes, Stu already did that plenty of times, and he's getting angry._ ”  
“Well I don't know, are you sure you've connected all you nnnneeEEEED!!”

Nick had pushed in knot deep.

“ _Judy, is everything alright?_ ”  
“Yes, yes, I just... wasn't looking where I was going.”  
“ _Where are you right now?_ ”  
“I'm at my apartment... alone.” she tried to look angry as she glared at Nick, but all she could manage was a blissful eyebrow furrowing.

Nick snorted again.

“ _...Okay, so what was it you asked?_ ”  
“If you've connected all you need to.”  
“ _Wait..._ ”

A pause, shouting in the background.

“ _...Stu says yes, and that's he's verified everything plenty of times._ ”  
“Well look closely, see ifffff you missed anything...”  
“ _Wait! Stu says he just flipped a switch, and that turned it on!_ ”  
“Great!”

Nick reached down to rub at her clitoris.

“Oooooh...” she moaned, then immediately covered her mouth, eyes wide.  
“ _Judy?!_ ”  
“Okaythat'sgreatgottagobye!” she said quickly before hanging up.

She threw her phone aside.

“Nick, I'll be angry at you later, just FUCK ME HARD ALREADY!!”  
“Don't need to say it twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. I fucking did it. 
> 
> I hope you're proud of yourself, internet.
> 
> I've lost every single ounce of respect I had for myself.
> 
> EDIT: Holy fuck, there it is. 100 kudos. Let me blow the party trumpet.
> 
> _Tooooot._


End file.
